fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Nero Claudius
This page contains information about Nero in Fate/Another. Innates Fountain of the Saint * Type: Passive ** When using normal attacks, deals 40% damage to enemies within 300 AoE range. ** When taking damage, there is a 5% chance to recover 50% maximum health in 10 seconds. Has an unresettable cooldown of 60 seconds. ** Has a 15% chance when using normal attacks to do a second attack. * Upgrade: [[Nero Claudius#Fountain of the Saint - Enhancement|'Fountain of the Saint - Enhancement']] 3 additional passive effects as follows: Deals (INT*3) damage per second to enemies within 300 AoE range; Gives 1% health regeneration per second to all allies within 800 AoE range; When taking damage, there is a 10% chance to reduce stun duration by half for 6 seconds, has an unresettable cooldown of 60 seconds. Skills Imperial Privilege * Mana cost: N/A ** Type: Special skill ** Hotkey: F ** Nero gains access to skills that cannot be acquired normally. ** Cooldown: 20 seconds (Shared for all skills within) ** Note: The cooldown can be reset via seals. Effects/Buffs acquired this way is lost upon death. ** Upgrade: [[Nero Claudius#Imperial Privilege|'Imperial Privilege']] (Required to unlock ALL the skills within) Imperial Privilege: Improved Instinct * Mana cost: 200 ** Type: Active ** Hotkey: F>Q ** Gives Nero 100% evasion rate against a single-target spell, and has a 50% chance to dodge each strike of Tsubame Gaeshi. *** Cooldown: 60 seconds Imperial Privilege: Golden Rule * Mana cost: 200 ** Type: Passive ** Hotkey: F>W ** Gives Nero 20 additional gold per second. Imperial Privilege: Battle Continuation * Mana cost: 200 ** Type: Passive ** Hotkey: F>E ** Revives Nero with 25% maximum health when sustaining a fatal blow between 200 and 1200 damage. *** Cooldown: 60 seconds Imperial Privilege: Charisma * Mana cost: 200 * Type: Passive * Hotkey: F>R * Gives 5 additional bonus to all stats to Nero and all allies within 800 AoE range of her. Imperial Privilege: Divinity * Mana cost: 200 * Type: Passive * Hotkey: F>A * Raises Great Magic to A rank (+15%) and reduces physical damage taken by 40 damage. Imperial Privilege: Sphere Boundary * Mana cost: 200 * Type: Active * Hotkey: F>S * Becomes invisible for 10 seconds, and next melee attack deals 300 physical bonus damage upon breaking stealth. Gains 20% movement speed bonus for the duration. ** Cooldown: 60 seconds Imperial Privilege: Mantra: Illusion * Mana cost: 200 * Type: Active * Hotkey: F>D * Summons 2 illusions that share damage inflicted to Nero (similiar to link scroll) but deals no damage. Damage inflicted to illusions won't be shared to Nero. Illusions take 100% damage. ** Duration: 10 seconds ** Cooldown: 60 seconds ** Note: '''The illusion will imitate what your character is doing, even though it deals no damage. Rosa Ichthys: Pavilion of Falling Flowers * '''Mana cost: 100 ** Type: Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm ** Hotkey: Q ** Nero strikes with such speed which cannot be seen by mere mortal's eye. Deals damage and reduces target's armor for 10 seconds. *** Lv 1: 200(400) damage, reduces 2''' armor to target enemy. *** Lv 2: '''250(450) damage, reduces 4''' armor to target enemy. *** Lv 3: '''300(500) damage, reduces 6''' armor to target enemy. *** Lv 4: '''350(550) damage, reduces 8''' armor to target enemy. *** Lv 5: '''400(600) damage, reduces 10 armor to target enemy. ** Cast range: 600 ** Stun duration: 0.5 seconds ** Cast time: Instant ** Cooldown: 10 seconds ** Special Note: 'Nero will teleport to the target when this spell is cast. The cooldown is reduced to 3 seconds during the duration of 'Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Theater of the Flamboyant. ** Upgrade: [[Nero Claudius#Aestus Estus: The Original Flame|'Aestus Estus: The Original Flame']] (Increases damage by 200, also deals 50% splash damage to enemies within 300 AoE range) Gladiusanus Blauserum * Mana cost: 200 ** Type: '''Buff ** '''Hotkey: W ** Increases attack speed as well as gives Nero a 30% chance to deal a certain amount of true damage with each strike. Gains a momentary effect that imitates False Assassin's Illusion (combo), causing a 'blink strike' effect every time the true damage procs. *** Lv 1: Increases 10% attack speed, 30% chance to deal 3''' true damage *** Lv 2: Increases '''10% attack speed, 30% chance to deal 6''' true damage *** Lv 3: Increases '''10% attack speed, 30% chance to deal 9''' true damage *** Lv 4: Increases '''10% attack speed, 30% chance to deal 12 true damage *** Lv 5: Increases 10% attack speed, 30% chance to deal 15 true damage ** Cast time: Instant ** Buff Duration: 8 seconds ** Cooldown: 18 seconds ** Special Note: Also increases ([[Nero Claudius#Gladiusanus Blauserum|'Gladiusanus Blauserum']]' '''LVL*10)% normal attack damage when cast in the duration of 'Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Theater of the Flamboyant. ** '''Upgrade: [[Nero Claudius#Aestus Estus: The Original Flame|'Aestus Estus: The Original Flame']] (Gains a 10% chance to stun enemies for 1 second in the duration of this skill) Laus Saint Claudius: Imperium of the Maiden's Flowery Words * Mana cost: 400 ** Type: Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm ** Hotkey: E ** Utilizing a powerful sword technique, Nero dashes forward and slashes the enemy while creating an effect with petals flowing alongside. Deals damage and causes stun 1 second later. *** Lv 1: 400 damage, 0.6 second stun *** Lv 2: 500 damage, 0.7 second stun *** Lv 3: 600 damage, 0.8 second stun *** Lv 4: 700 damage, 0.9 second stun *** Lv 5: 800 damage, 1.0 second stun ** Range: 800(1100) (Straight-line), 300(400) (Width) ** Cast time: 0.3 seconds ** Cooldown: 30 seconds ** Special Note: The straight-line range ignore terrain slope and Nero will teleport to the designated spot. Also, this skill causes immediate 0.5 seconds stun to enemies hit along the way when cast in the duration of Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Theater of the Flamboyant. ** Upgrade: [[Nero Claudius#Aestus Estus: The Original Flame|'Aestus Estus: The Original Flame']] (AGI*5) damage to this skill. Also increases straight-line range by 300 and width range by 100 Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Theater of the Flamboyant * Mana cost: 800 ** Type: Anti-Team Noble Phantasm ** Hotkey: R ** Creates a theater that covers the current World with a different one using a method similiar to Reality Marbles. Deals immediate damage to enemies within 600 AoE range after cast time and Nero acquires bonus to all stats while the skill is active. Deals periodic damage per second afterwards. Enemies inside the threater has 20% reduced movement and attack speed. *** Lv 1: 2''' bonus to all stats for Nero. Deals '''400 immediate damage and 40 damage per second burn to all enemies within range. *** Lv 2: 4''' bonus to all stats for Nero. Deals '''550 immediate damage and 55 damage per second burn to all enemies within range. *** Lv 3: 6''' bonus to all stats for Nero. Deals '''700 immediate damage and 70 damage per second burn to all enemies within range. *** Lv 4: 8''' bonus to all stats for Nero. Deals '''850 immediate damage and 85 damage per second burn to all enemies within range. *** Lv 5: 10 bonus to all stats for Nero. Deals 1000 immediate damage and 100 damage per second burn to all enemies within range. ** Cast time: 2.5 seconds (Uninterruptable) ** Duration: 15 seconds ** AoE range of threater: 1100(1300) ** Cooldown: 60 seconds ** Special Note: This skill can be manually turned off anytime during the duration by pressing the ® button again. Movement from Nero will not cause the threater to shift positions. Additional stat gain in the duration does not count towards minimum stats required to use [[Nero Claudius#Fax Caelestis: Rose of the last scene that a star is framed (Combo)|'Fax Caelestis: Rose of the last scene that a star is framed (Combo)']]. This skill works like Extra Caster's combo, meaning it can prevent reality marbles from teleporting everyone into it. Can also be casted inside Archer / Iskander's marble. ** Upgrade: [[Nero Claudius#Aestus Domus Aurea - Enhancement|'Aestus Domus Aurea - Enhancement']] [Increases AoE range of threater by 200. Burn damage per second increases by (INT*1). Allies within the threater will heal for (Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Theater of the Flamboyant '''LVL*10) health per second.] Attributes Imperial Privilege * '''Stats required: 16 ** Unlocks the skill Imperial Privilege and all its associated skills. Invictus Spiritus * Stats required: 18 ** When Nero dies, she will revive after 1 second with 10% of her maximum health and mana alongside 1 second of invulnerability. Nero will also regain 40% of maximum health and mana over the next 10 seconds. Has an unresettable cooldown of 300 seconds. Aestus Domus Aurea - Enhancement * Stats required: 14 ** Increases Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Theater of the Flamboyant AoE range by 200, and increases (INT*1) burn damage per second. Allies within the threater will also heal for (Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Theater of the Flamboyant LVL*10) health per second. Aestus Estus: The Original Flame * Stats required: 13 ** Passively increases 100 normal attack range. ** Increases Rosa Ichthys: Pavilion of Falling Flowers damage by 200. Also deals 50% splash damage to enemies within 300 AoE range. ** Under the duration of Gladiusanus Blauserum, Nero gains a 10% chance to stun enemies for 1 second when using normal attacks. ** Adds (AGI*5) damage to the skill Laus Saint Claudius: Imperium of the Maiden's Flowery Words. Also increases straight-line range by 300 and width range by 100. Fountain of the Saint - Enhancement * Stats required: 10 ** Gives Fountain of the Saint 3 more additional passive effects as follow: *** Deals (INT*3) damage per second to enemies within 300 AoE range *** Gives 1% health regeneration per second to all allies within 800 AoE range *** When taking damage, there is a 10% chance to reduce stun duration by half for 6 seconds, has an unresettable cooldown of 60 seconds. Fax Caelestis: Rose of the last scene that a star is framed (Combo) * Activation: Cast [[Nero Claudius#Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Threater of the Flamboyant|'Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Threater of the Flamboyant']] ®, [[Nero Claudius#Gladiusanus Blauserum|'Gladiusanus Blauserum']] (W) and [[Nero Claudius#Laus Saint Claudius: Imperium of the Maiden's Flowery Words|'Laus Saint Claudius: Imperium of the Maiden's Flowery Words']] (E) within 8 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. ** Mana Total of spells: 1400 *** Nero uses her ultimate attack by swinging her sword in a circular motion and gradually engulfing it in flames to dash at the enemy, causing a wall of flame to burst out. Deals + (AGI*10~20) damage and after 1 second later, enemies hit will be stunned for 1.5 seconds. Each enemy unit hit will deal 50% of the damage in a 1000 AoE range and this splash damage is counted separately for each units. ** Range: 1500 (Straight-line), 1000 (AoE range) ** Cast time: 1.5 seconds ** Cooldown: 100 second ** Special Note: The more units hit by this skill, the higher the damage dealt. Category:Servants